Men of SHIELD
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Men of SHIELD challenge. Might continue on with this as a one shot series.
1. Childhood

Day 2 of the Men of SHIELD week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Monday: Childhood

Fitz and Ward

Jemma walked down the stairs backwards very carefully, hands in front of her as she tried to block Coulson's path down.

"Now, before you get mad, let me just say it was a highly successful experiment. We've never had results like this before," she started, trying to placate him.

"Why don't you tell me what I'm not getting mad at before I make any promises?"

"Well, you see," she looked up at him sheepishly, "after the Beserker staff incident and we found that file laying on the lab table, Leo was trying to make a present for Agent Ward, so he could come to terms with his childhood memories and put them behind him and for the most part it was highly successful." Coulson nodded, not understand quite where this was going.

It was about then that Skye walked out of the lab, heading for the steps. She saw them and stopped, looking at Jemma.

"Why are Ward and Fitz little kids?"

"Alright, so it was only partially successful, but still, the results were-"

The older agent ignored her, stepping down the stairs and following Skye into the lab. Jemma tailed behind them, where Fitz was sitting on the floor playing with the dwarves in a puddle of clothing. On top of a chair, Ward, dressed in only an oversized black t-shirt, was playing with his gun, saying "bang" every time he pretended to shoot something. Skye rushed over to him as he put the gun in his mouth and started chewing.

"No, no that's not what that's for!" She snatched it away from him and he looked like he might cry. "You'll thank me when you're big and don't have a severe case of lead poisoning." She turned back to the scientist. "Jemma, fix it!"

Jemma looked bashfully at Skye. "I don't know how."

"Perhaps it'd be best to take them out of the lab until we can fix this," Coulson said diplomatically.

There was a noise as Fitz began playing with the machine that had started the mess and the two turned back to their adult selves, more or less naked. Jemma blushed, throwing her hands over her eyes as she turned around. The other two, though mostly unfazed, turned around as well as the two younger male agents dressed, but Skye snuck a peek over her shoulder at her S.O.

"Well, this is awkward," Fitz spoke loudly, his accent unusually pronounced. Ward straightened his shirt before he grabbed his gun off the counter, Skye following him out.

"Severe case of lead poisoning?" He asked her incredulously.

"Yes. And welcome back. Did anyone ever tell you that you were a pudgy little kid?"

"Shut up," was the last thing heard as the doors closed behind them and Coulson stood, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

Fitz shrugged, obviously not having one. "Well, at least it wore off."

* * *

R&R


	2. Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Tuesday: Music

Barton

Clint Barton loved the classics.

When he was little, his mother used to put on the classics. Not Mozart or Beethoven, but Sinatra and Martin. For a while, he knew all the words to his favorite songs.

When he joined SHIELD, he used to have to plug in the headphones to the then cassette player and play those classics over and over for him to get to sleep. The music kept the horrible images he saw every night at bay.

When he got married, there was no wedding march playing. It was a small wedding, just him, his bride, the minister, and the witnesses. His former handler had smiled reassuringly when he handed him the rings, his role as witness doubled as best man.

When he became a father, the sight that surprised him the most out of everything he'd ever seen, was that of Tasha singing "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" to their infant, her voice quiet, but beautiful with her accent infused to each word.

Clint Barton loved the classics, and it seemed that Anya was going to grow up loving the classics too.

* * *

R&R.


	3. Respect

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Wednesday: Respect  
Fury, Coulson, Barton

Nick Fury was an intimating figure. After all, he was the Director of SHIELD. You had to be intimating to be in charge of an agency as big as SHIELD. He held the respect of many agents, from rookies to senior field agents. That wasn't to say they trusted him, but they respected him.

Coulson held the respect of many people throughout SHIELD, both for his heroic death at the hands of an Asgardian nutcase and for the work he did before and afterwards. His team respected him, trusted him, but they didn't exactly understand him. At first, he was the only person Skye respected on the plane when she'd first gotten on and it seemed to go for the rest of the team as well.

Barton was respected and admired, but only his team trusted him. His methods were respected, he was respected as an archer and sharpshooter, but after he tried to crash the Helicarrier, many people seemed to be on shaky ground around him.

Nick Fury was intimating. Coulson held respect. Barton was admired.


	4. Freefall

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Even you who don't celebrate Thanksgiving cause it's an American holiday. And Happy Chanukah, to anyone out there who celebrates. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Thursday: Freefall

Ward

There is little that he liked more than the feel of a free fall. However, since Skye joined the team, everyday seemed like a free fall.

They were a little plane with parachutes, ready to teach her how to do a jump and she seemed nervous. "It'll be fine. It's just a tandem jump. It's not a big deal."

"It is if you've never done it."

Her brown doe eyes were wide, terrified at him, and as the door opened, Skye seemed to be paralyzed with fear. He smiled at her. "It'll be fine," he repeated. "However, you can jump now, or you can jump with Simmons out of the back of the bus."

She gulped and moved forward, jumping out of the plane, rather reluctantly. He followed moments later.

There was nothing more exhilarating than the feel of a free fall, of feeling weightless, like flying. It was freeing. At the Academy, this had been one of his favorite activities and training exorcises. The view, the air, the breathlessness of it all.

"See," he said to Skye, later after they landed, "Wasn't that fun?"

Skye gave him a look, a mix between sick and excited. "It'd be more fun if I hadn't been brought out here under the false pretense of eating turkey! You have some seriously warped ideas of Thanksgiving activities."

"Simmons and May are cooking the turkey-"

"Simmons isn't even American! I didn't think the British celebrated Thanksgiving!" Ward chuckled. "Oh wow! The robot's smiling and laughing." He rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Well, later, we'll watch football or something." She crinkled her nose.

"Not my idea of how to spend Thanksgiving. Obviously no one listened to my suggestions on how to spend the holiday."

Grand chuckled as they board the warm plane, entering a haze of turkey and pie and cranberry.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Simmons grinned, "This is my first Thanksgiving, but I read online what we're supposed to do, so everything should go well."

S.O. and Rookie shared a glance. This was not going to end well.

* * *

R&R


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Friday: Secrets

Ward, Coulson, Barton, Fury

The Five Worst Kept Secrets of SHIELD

1. Fitz never graduated from college.

"Seriously?" Skye asked the rocket scientist.

Fitz shrugged, noncommittally. "No one was supposed to know."

"But it's obvious that they do," Simmons pointed out, patting his check. "It's alright, Leo, you're still smarter than most of the scientists in SHIELD."

"Other than you, of course."

"Of course."

* * *

2. Skye and Ward's "secret" relationship.

They had done everything they could to throw off the trail that they're more than S.O. and Rookie. She'd slept with Miles, he'd slept with May. They flirted with other people, tried to seem as annoyed about the other as possible, and pretended to hate the other. Sometimes though, they'd meet in their bunks and make love into the early morning hours. Battleship was their form of flirting, as was Monopoly, Life, and Clue.

When they're relationship hit the three month point, they realized how badly they'd failed to keep it between them. "Happy anniversary," Fitz told Ward early in the morning as the specialist went to grab breakfast.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Skye. It's you're three month anniversary." Ward stared at him. "What? Was that supposed to be a secret?"

Ward didn't dignify that question with a response.

"You know, people normally go and do something special for their anniversaries," he could Simmons say later to Skye and he could hear her choking.

"Anni-what?"

"You are Agent Ward's three month anniversary," she said as he came into the room. "Oh, was that supposed to be a secret?"

"Yeah!" the hacker exclaimed, getting up quickly, face red.

"Happy Anniversary," Coulson declared, walking in about then and specialist and hacker shared a look. "Was that supposed to be a secret?"

Skye face-palmed herself.

* * *

3. Coulson's death from the Avengers.

When asked about, Coulson will shrug and give no comment. After all, he doesn't need to tell any SHIELD agent that Agents Barton and Romanoff are Level 8, that people are scared of making Dr. Banner mad, they lying to Captain Rogers is like lying to a patriotic symbol, that Tony Stark can hack SHIELD easy, and that Thor has a really big hammer.

It is also about then that Fury realized he needs to change people's names in situations like these to avoid a repeat.

* * *

4. Barton and Romanoff are actually married.

It was a small wedding at the courthouse. Phil Coulson was Barton's best man and Melinda May was Romanoff's maid of honor. It was before the Avengers and before Coulson had a team, otherwise they might have invited a few more people. Then again, they might not have.

* * *

5. Maria Hill's job interview consisted of her beating Fury in a fight.

Fury wasn't anywhere good at combat as he seemed to think. He learned this when he'd tried to talk Maria into having a drink with him and he found himself with a broken nose and three broken ribs. She was hired on the spot.

"That's an order, stand down," Fury yelled through a radio on a job Natasha and Maria were on together.

Natasha snorted. "Like she can't take you." Are Fury's silence, she added, "Was that supposed to be a secret?"


	6. Sandwiches

Last day of the Men of SHIELD prompt

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Saturday: Sandwich

Fitz and Ward

Jemma makes Fitz another sandwich.

In reality, Agent Ward had probably done him a huge favor by throwing out Simmons' last sandwich, especially if it was anything like this one. He didn't know you could mess up peanut butter and jelly, but between the jalapeño jelly and the curry-flavored peanut, the sandwich was a recipe for disaster. She had looked so excited the last time though, how was he to tell her how disgusting it really was.

"Psst… Agent Ward." Ward ignored him, continuing to read his book. "Ward!"

"What?" the other man growled.

"Do you think you could kill this sandwich? You know, like you did with the last one."

Ward gave him an incredulous look. "You want me to kill a- a sandwich?" he asked slowly, as if he hadn't quite heard him right. "What's wrong with it? It looks like pb and j."

"Yeah, well the pb is curry and the j is for jalapeños and it's making me sick."

"Well, why don't you just tell your girlfriend that?" Still, the specialist hadn't moved from the couch he was reading his book on.

"She's not my-!" Fitz started, before he realized how loud and defensive he sounded and he lowered his voice, "She's not my girlfriend. I just don't want to hurt her feelings." Ward, sick of the other man's complaints, took the sandwich and dumped it in the trash. "Hey, what am I supposed to tell Jemma?"

Ward shrugged, sat down, and went back to his reading, unfazed. Simmons picked this point to make her appearance. "Did you like the sandwich?" The specialist snickered behind his book as Fitz's face heated up. "What's wrong?"

"Where do I begin?"

* * *

R&R. Should I continue? Does anyone have any prompts they might like to see?


End file.
